villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scientist (Plants vs. Zombies)
The Scientist is one of the secondary antagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is an undead scientist who takes parts of fighting plants. History ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' The Scientist made his first appearance in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare as one of the playable characters on the Zombies' side. His primary weapon is the Goo Blaster. In Battle for Neighborville, he is a playable character of the Support class. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes'' The Scientist returned in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes as two separate cards: Gadget Scientist Gadget Scientist is a Science Zombie of Brainy class. He costs 5, and his rarity is Premium - Rare. His strength and health are 2 and 3. When played, each Science Zombie does a bonus attack. Mad Chemist Mad Chemist is a Science Zombie of Brainy class based on the Chemist, one of the Scientist' variants. He costs 4, and his rarity is Premium - Super Rare. His strengths and healths are 3/4, and his trait is Gravestone (he hides in a gravestone until its time for tricks). When the players play their first trick each turn, he conjures another trick. Variants *Chemist *Physicist *Dr. Toxic *Astronaut *Marine Biologist *Archaeologist *Dr. Chester *Paleontologist *Zoologist *Computer Scientist Powers and Abilities *'Goo Blaster': It is a weapon that shoots out multiple spreading projectiles at plants. *'Heal Beam of Science': Scientist can heal a targeted zombie after activating this ability. *'Warp': Scientist can teleport forward at a few meters in distance. **'Energy Warp': He can become invincible with this ability, however, he cannot jump or attack in this state. **'Cheesy Warp': It is similar to the warp but can deal 30 damages to plants after he reaches his destination. Healing Station *'Zombie Heal Station': A healing station that can heal zombies around it and can deal damages to plants after self-destruct. **'Armored Heal Station': A station that is slower than its predecessor, but has higher health than it. **'Cheetah Heal Station': A Chester version of the Heal Station, it can heal zombies at a faster rate but self-destruct faster. **'Armored Bling Station': It is similar to the Armored Heal Station but bling-colored. Sticky Ball *'Sticky Explody Ball': A ball that explodes and deals damages to plants within its radius. **'Mega Heal Bomb': A ball that heal zombies within a large radius. **'Sticky Cheetah Ball': A ball that deals more damages than the Sticky Explody Ball. Others *'Sticky Healy Thingy': He throws a delayed explosive that sticks and heal all zombies in an area. *'Healing Hose': A healing spray that heals nearby zombies. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comics The Scientist appeared in the Garden Warfare comics as one of the zombies who takes parts in fighting plants. ''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' Scientist appeared as a plush toy in the Crew Quarters of the Tempest. Gallery ZomiesHD.jpg|Scientist with the rest of the zombies. Mad ChemistH.png|Mad Chemist Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-08.png Trivia *It was revealed that Scientist's gadgets were created by himself. This could mean that he has some sort of intelligence, despite being a zombie. *One of his variants, the Computer Scientist, is the only non-party variant who plays a jam while using a special ability. **His special ability is Crunch Mode, which allows him to see enemies easier in digital form. Also, 8-bit Jam plays during this ability. *In Battle for Neighborville, if one looks closely, his name tag says Branez, which could be his real name. Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Ensemble Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Category:Military Category:Evil Creator Category:Homicidal Category:Plants vs. Zombies Villains